Wolf Blood
by PKWolf014
Summary: Hiccup and Isha, twin children of Stoick the Vast couldn't be weirder. Hiccup cant lift a weapon to save his life and Isha... Though all expect the twins to be banished, Hiccup disproves all odds when he shoots a Night Fury down in a raid. AU! (Co-written by XxadvengerxX25)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! Welcome to Wolf Blood. I know its kinda a gross title, but after you read this it will make sense.**

 **Anyway, so this is a story written by both myself and XxadvengerxX25. He's writing all the even chapters and I'm writing the odd. So with that out there, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

This is Berk.

It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.

Our village, in a word: Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets, the only problems are the pests. You see, where most places have mice or mosquitoes we have, dragons.

An explosion rings outside with a sonic boom and the two children dive under the table. "Hiccup, Isha, the dragons cannot get you in the house." A voice says irritation rolling off his words. The two five year olds look up at him, identical green eyes of the two twins wide.

"Uncle Gobber said they would, Mildew." Hiccup says and jumps again as a sonic boom rings through the air. The raid had been worse than most and Hiccup and Isha had been ushered into their house where Mildew had been put in charge of them. Mildew has the personality that makes you want to slap him over the head several hundred times, then get a hammer and repeat the process.

"And what if Gobber is just pulling your leg?" Mildew says and leans down looking at both of them.

"He never pulls my leg." Isha says quietly and Mildew sighs.

"Children." He growls and rolls his eyes as they both jump again.

"Your supposed to be the next chief, Hiccup and uoy can't even face a raid like a grown Viking." Mildew snaps and Hiccup looks up at him, Deadly Nadder doll clutched in his hands.

"I'm not _hiding._ I'm protecting Isha." Hiccup argues.

"What an achievement." Mildew drawls and Hiccup rolls his eyes looking back at Isha. She gives him a soft smile, eyes wide as she tries to be brave.

Flapping is heard in the small room before the wood of the house creaks and a wall smashes. Hiccup reacts purely on instinct diving out of the way and grabbing Isha with him. Mildew lifts up his staff, shoving the two Haddocks behind him.

"Oh my Thor!" Isha screeches eying the huge Stormcutter looking down at them. Mildew's eyes harden and Hiccup squeaks once.

"Stay away you foul beast!" Mildew yells. The Stormcutter glares at him, eyes softer as he sees Hiccup and Isha.

"Isha! Hiccup!" A voice yells before the door is thrown open and Valka races in grabbing a sword from off the wall rushing next to Mildew. She looks back at her children, "Run!" She commands and Hiccup looks at his twin for a second both to afraid to move.

The Stormcutter hisses softly before it lets out a stream of fire and dives forward claws wrapping around Valka. The wood creaks before the inner walls collapse in on themselves.

Isha manages to avoid it, slipping outside of the flaming building. She looks around for her brother and cant see him, "Hiccup!" She yells and turns to run back to the burning building but sees her mother small dot in the sky in the arms of the Stormcutter.

Isha lets out a terrified cry before she whips around and races into the woods, trying to get away from the attack. Dragons roar behind her and Isha keeps running until she can hardly breathe.

Panting and breathless she falls to her knees and cries. Everything to much for the child to process, or accept. Her mother is gone and there's no way Hiccup survived the collapse.

A growl breaks the five year old from her thoughts and she lifts up her head very slowly, green eyes wide. Only darkness of the night I what she sees. Isha gets to her feet turning slowly trying to remember the way back to the village. The growl breaks out again and Isha pauses turning her head to look back at the blackness.

A pair of red eyes open in the blackness and Isha screams every horror story Gobber had ever told her coming to mind. Instead of a troll or a goblin a wolf leaps from out of the woods onto her.

Isha yelps as her back hits the ground and she looks up at the wolf tears filling in her eyes. The wolf growls at her and Isha closes her eyes tightly. The bite comes unexpected as Isha wasn't looking and she snaps her eyes open, gripping her thin arm to her chest as the bite starts to bleed. The wolf stops pacing around her as a thump emerges behind both it and the small Haddock.

Isha closes her eyes tightly, curling in on herself as a dragons furious roar breaks through the air.

...

Stoick the Vast is a mighty man. As chief of the tribe, he takes pride in it. But watching Valka be taken and his house collapse with his children and Mildew inside, the young chief feels small and helpless.

"Hiccup! Isha!" He yells rushing forward to the burning building panic racing through him. "Water! Water!" He yells whipping around looking back at the village.

The raid was coming to a close, the dragons picking up livestock and leaving. Some buildings are still on fire, most smoking. Villagers rush forward throwing water onto the burning Haddock household as a man stumbles from the ruins, receiving a splash from Spitelout.

"I'm not on fire you muttonhead!" Mildew yells at the man and Stoick rushes to him, seeing the small bundle in his hands.

"Hiccup." He says and takes the unconscious child from Mildews death grip.

"He's not as burned as he could be, nothings broken." Mildew reports and Stoick nods breathlessly.

"Isha?" He asks looking up.

"I'm sorry Stoick." Mildew says and pats him on the shoulder. Stoick grips his son turning around looking at Gobber.

"Take him." Stoick commands handing Hiccup to Gobber.

"Where are you going?" He asks as the chief starts to storm off.

"Valka's gone. But Isha must have run into the woods. I'm looking for her, do not let Hiccup from your sight." Stoick commands looking back at Gobber briefly who subconsciously tightens his grip on the child.

Stoick shoves through trees, bushes branches anything in his path, looking for his daughter. Little can be said about the worry that raced through him when he found the child.

Isha lays on the ground, arm bleeding heavily, a dead wolf against her, dragon footprints all around the two. Stoick rushes forward and shoves the wolf to the side picking the small child off the ground and cradling her. "I-"Isha mutters.

Stoick puts a finger to her lips, "Shh." He whispers running a hand through her auburn hair. Relief flooding through him.

As Stoick walks back the village, Isha became paler, until her skin was near chalk white. Stoick's worry only increases as Isha's hair began to softly fade to a silver from her roots.

Stoick finally broke through the woods rushing forward to where Gobber held Hiccup the rest of the village still gathered. Though Stoick desired highly to tell Gobber 'I told you so' the need of medical attention was high for both twins.

Isha's eyes snap open abruptly and she stares up haunted look in her eyes. A low growl sounds in her throat and Stoick nearly drops her from shock. Stoick lays the child next to Hiccup as Gothi begins wrapping Hiccups wounds eyes on Isha.

With his children finally seeming to be okay, Stoick turns to the rest of the village sighing heavily. The deaths had not been few that night.

As the cheif begins to direct repairs the village finally strays away from the small hill. Gothi starts to work on Isha's arm holding the twitching child down, wrinkled face twisting with concentration.

Finally wrapping the wound, Gothi looks back at Stoick missing completely when Isha changes. A small whimpering silver wolf in her place for roughly five seconds before she returns to her human form. Hiccup awake now, stares at his twin sister with wide eyes, hardly believing what he just saw.

His sister had just become a wolf.

...

 **Ten years later.**

Hiccup POV 

A quick shaking of my shoulder draws ne from my soft sleep. I groan softly sitting up and rubbing my eyes looking at Isha. With a candle in one hand satchel in the other her ghost white appearance nearly startles me.

"W-What?" I ask groggily.

"Hiccup, its that time." She whispers softly, silver hair falling in front of her freckled face.

I purse my lips picking up on the hint. "Give me two seconds." I mutter reaching blindly for my vest. Isha stands calmly next to me, green eyes sunken from her recent illness.

My fingers brush the fur of the vest and I grab it swinging it over my shoulders. I get to my feet shoving on my boots and look back at her. "Ready." I declare. She nods softly and pushes her fingers against the candle. It smokes as its put out and Isha lays it on my desk before throwing open the skylight.

I let out a soft breath before I swing a leg over the side of the window and jump out it, Isha landing next to me. I take the satchel from her and swing it over my shoulders grabbing her hand and squeezing it for reassurance for her.

We walk forward to the woods the pale light of the stars shining down on us. I shake my head to clear memories from ten years ago shoving into my head, they try every time we do this. Isha's wolf blood is very dominate, and because of this, every full moon, one night out of the three Isha changes into a wolf.

There is no choice on the matter, it's not her decision, the most I can do is wait the night out with her. The only way we can tell its coming is Isha gets very pale. What I would give to take the burden from her!

We reach our destination, a small cove in the middle of the woods and Isha slips through the small entrance and I follow her. "You dont have to do this." Isha days softly.

"Do what?" I ask and she looks back at me, bangs falling in front of her face.

"Stay with me." She answers. I roll my eyes and punch her on the shoulder lightly.

"I go where you go. It's our motto." I say and she sighs. "Besides, I'm not gonna make you have to deal with this by yourself." I answer and plop down on the ground leaning against a rock.

Isha wanders around the cove for a while pacing back and forth as the moon starts to shine down on us. I grab a stick and start to trace the ground as Isha transforms. Well I've had a little less than a decade of experience with it, its still discomforting.

Isha sits down next to me, silver coat sparkling in the moonlight. She curls up next to my foot and her eyes close as she starts to sleep it off. There have been times when she didn't and both of us have been severely injured.

I sigh watching my twin for a second before I begin to finish tracing the small picture, adding a title to it on the bottom watching it sadly, reading the words over and over: Wolf blood.

 **A/N**

 **Hi, when XxadvengerxX25 gets chapter 2 done, I'll post it. So until then! :)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Isha's POV****

I woke up the next morning to the sound of shouting in the distance and I knew who's voice it was. I sat up and looked over at Hiccup, still asleep. I nudged his leg to wake him up but it didn't work so I thought: 'How can I wake him up I did it so easily last night.' I decided on waking him by licking his face do so and he awoke a moment later.

"GAAAHHH What was that for?" He asked me and I just started laughing at him and got up off him.

" We got to go back dad is looking for us Hiccup, that was because you wouldn't wake up."

We started making our way back to the village as we got closer we could see our dad standing at the edge of the forest. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?"

"Sorry dad we decided to get up early and go explore the forest." Hiccup said dad just looked at us with his usual angry, stormy face.

 ****Time jump****

I was setting down to go to sleep when Hiccup appeared at the side of my bed. " You ok after yesterday night?" Hiccup said. " Yes I am, before you ask my hearing, sight and smell have all been enhanced since me changing into a wolf all those years ago."

He looked at me with his mouth open and I saw a fly go into his mouth, he started coughing I started to laugh at him because his face went bright red so I slapped him on the back, he stopped coughing and spoke. " That was not funny I nearly choked on that fly." I started laughing again, he just walked back over to his bed and lie down and went to sleep I stopped laughing and lie down as well and went to sleep.

The following morning

 ****Hiccup's POV****

I woke up and I could feel something to my side I opened my eyes, I was shocked at what I saw Isha was in my bed cuddled up next to me I was shocked at seeing her there so I nudged her and she woke up look at me.

" Why are you in my bed." I asked her.

" I like sleeping next to you and I don't get Nightmares if I do, if I sleep by myself I get them and I see myself killing you as a wolf I don't want to do that but every night I just dream that happening." I gave her a hug.

" That won't happen you know that." She was looking at me with teary eyes I gave her another hug she settled and we got out of bed and got dressed, went down for some breakfast.

We walked through town towards the blacksmiths, we got there we walked into there and I started to work on my bola launcher Isha went, picked up a knife and started throwing it at a wall while I worked a couple of minutes later, Gobber walked in. " Oh so there you two are I was wondering where ya were."

" I'm working on my bola launcher and Isha is watching or practising knife throwing." I said to him.

 ****Isha's POV****

I was throwing a knife up against one of the forges walls while listening to Hiccup work on his launcher and Gobber was forging new swords a couple of hours later it was getting dark, Hiccup was still working on his bola launcher so I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. " We better get home it's getting late."

He looked outside and noticed the orange blue sky so he put his tools away and we walked home, went inside and got into be with each other so I didn't have any nightmares about me killing him as a wolf, he fell off to sleep first I stayed awake a little bit longer thinking about my abilities. ' Why did I get these ability to change into a wolf on a full moon, maybe if I think about changing I might be able to.' I drifted off to sleep a moment later.

 **A/N This is XxadvengerxX25 I just wanted to let you all know that it might take me longer to write my chapters to Silver so I thought I'd let you all know about it**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello! Enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _The growl escapes her throat as she stares her prey down._

 _Her claws are unsheathed, the victim of them backing up with wide eyes. She pays no attention to his small pleas for her to back off, she is a cold stone killer, with little mercy._

 _Her eyes narrow as she distance between herself and her prey grows larger. She doesn't like it, to hard to reach him with a single pounce._

 _"Stop! Please!" The hunted begs her, green eyes pleading. The wolf huffs, he is the only prey for miles, she's not giving him up!_

 _Her growl grows darker before the wolf leaps forward claws smashing into the pale, thin chest of her hunted. She begins her attack, no mercy available to him from herself._

 _When she's sure her prey is nearly dead she backs off, smirking slightly with satisfaction. The weak head lifts, eyes glazed, pain visible, instead of a war cry or another plea the wolf was expecting, the thin boy just whispers, "You said you'd never hurt me."_

I peal my eyes open, jerking awake and snapping up into a sitting position, feeling my eyes as wide as they can go. My silver hair falls in front of my face and I take in a gasping breath, throwing off my covers and sliding off my bed.

The nightmare never changes, always the same with Hiccup looking up at me, _'you said you'd never hurt_ _me._ ' But I cant stop my inner wolf in a dream. Every time he never reaches the end.

I pull open the door to outside not bothering to explain where I'm going, or check on Hiccup. The full moon is gone, there is little chance he's harmed.

The chilly air of the near dawn of the moonless night wraps around me and I grab my upper arms rubbing them.

The village is void of people, not a torch lit. Spring had quickly jumped into summer, not like its any warmer, maybe twenty degrees more then winters normal weather. I toss my hair over my shoulder forcing myself to breathe.

I hate wolfs.

I sit on the porch, watching the grass grow pretty much before the door creaks behind me. I dont turn my head, matching the steps to Hiccup. He sits down next to me posture clearly one of a person with little sleep.

"What are you doing?" He asks softly and I dont look at him, my nightmare reappearing in my head and haunting me.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep." I answer quietly. Hiccups lips purse at the clear lack of belief but he makes no comment.

"Me to." He admits. I finally pull my gaze to him and he shrugs, "Headache." He answers after my questioning look.

A small noise catches my attention and I snap my head up getting to my feet. "What is it?" Hiccup asks standing beside me, both of us aware of my enhanced hearing can rival a dragons.

I listen for a second before I make out the steady flap of wing beats, "Raid." I answer and look back at Hiccup. "It's a big one." I add after a second and his lips purse once before he rushes forward grabbing my arm.

The rush jerks me forward before I match his pace, "Where are we going?" I ask and Hiccup doesn't answer pulling me forward. I can make several guesses, but Hiccup still manages to surprise me.

A lot.

We reach the forge when I hear the first explosion. Hiccup releases my arm, not even looking back before the fire starts to descend.

"DRAGON RAID!" A voice screeches and I roll my eyes huffing slightly.

"You dont say." I mutter.

Hiccup grabs the handles to the Mangler and looks at me, "Cover for me." He begs and I blink at him. He's seriously going to use that thing now? That is draft one! Every thing he makes needs to go through at least ten before they dont explode or fall apart.

"Um Hiccup-" I start trying to find the best way to explain that to him.

"No time." Hiccup answers and disappears out the forge door. I curse softly under my breath before running out of the building scanning for my twin. The crowd has picked up the raid taking full steam and I can't see Hiccup anywhere.

I spot Gobber rushing over to the forge and tear myself away from the doorway rushing into the crowd. Lack of wanting to explain what I'm doing next to the workshop fueling me.

"FIRE!" A voice yells and I whip around looking for the house before a arm grabs my elbow dragging me forward, a fireball lands where I was a few seconds ago.

I look up at Adevn before he shoves me forward. "Make yourself useful." He commands and shoves a bucket into my arms. Short layered blond hair singed on the edges.

I look up at the burning building shoving all fear of fire I have to the side and toss the water onto the building.

Astrid throws water onto the house next to me, glancing at me briefly.

The twins quickly begin to fight over a bucket and Snotlout and Fishlegs working like a team with me Astrid and Adevn manage to put out the house.

Astrid looks up at her older brother, before she and Adven refill their buckets and rush forward, Adven is sixteen, roughly a year and a half older than Astrid. The two siblings act like twins though, its weird. I watch the teens rush off before I turn my attention away from them, scanning the village for Hiccup.

After nearly getting trampled twice I manage to spot a silhouette on a hill.

Hiccup.

I race forward weaving between the Vikings rushing past me yelling war cries and shouting for all the good vocalization their lungs are worth.

I manage to make it to the outskirts of town before a low whistle pierces the air. I gasp and drop to my knees as the wings echo.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

A nearby watchtower explodes with a purple bang and I lift up my head grabbing the rim of the bucket not wanting to leave it there and watch with keen eyes as the black silhouette of the dragon flies above the village before taking out another target.

I look back at my brother before picking up my pace again. I don't want him to get blasted out of existence, or taken by a dragon.

I hear the sound of the Night Fury's blast again and I'm about halfway up the steep hill before I see Hiccup is knocked backwards by an unknown source.

A high pitched wail breaks through thr air and my eyes widen with amazement as I see the Night Fury silhouetted by stars go down past Raven Point.

Hiccup jumps to his feet, "YES! I hit it! Did anybody see that?" He yells whirling around. His eyes lock with mine and I almost drop the bucket I'm holding with shock.

He actually hit it.

A crunch draws me from my thoughts and I look behind Hiccup as he turns around both of us sighing in sync, "Beyond you." Hiccup groans as a Monstrous Nightmare raises it's claw from the crushed Mangler.

I whip around and race forward as Hiccup running down the hill reaches me. We both let out equal cries of surprise as the dragon snaps at us.

I grip the bucket tighter and we reach the village, Hiccup races behind a torch tower and grabs me shoving me forward as a wave of fire surrounds us. Hiccups breaths quicken and I look back at him. "If we don't make it I want to haunt this dragon." Hiccup says and I roll my eyes focusing on the footsteps.

I manage to pinpoint the dragon as Hiccup and I look in opposite directions. My eyes widen and I yelp softly as I see the Monstrous Nightmare right next to my face.

Reacting purely on instinct I swing the bucket forward. The wood makes contact with the dragons snout and it hisses in pain, glaring at me.I toss the bucket forward and the dragon is  
soaked.

It roars angrily and huffs before taking off into the sky. Wood pops and Hiccup grabs my shoulder pulling me back before the torch tower falls forward the burned wood no longer supporting the heavy metal.

The torch part rolls down a hill smashing through several things. The dragons pick up the sheep in a net and race off, the raid finally retreating to their nest.

I grimace and Hiccups fingers drum on my shoulders both of us clearly feeling guilty and knowing the load of trouble were going to be in.

I feel a heavy glare on my neck and turn around, Hiccup mimicking me. Dad looks at us, angry stormy look always staring on his face darker than normal.

Hiccup sighs and releases my shoulder. "Sorry, dad." He says and I put the bucket to the side clasping my fingers together. Hiccups lifts up a hand, "Okay but I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup says and there's a second before dad grabs the back of his shirt and mine dragging us forward.

Hiccup groans.

"Oh come on! It's not like the last few times I mean I really actually hit it!" Hiccup says and I nod quickly.

"He did!" I exclaim and Hiccup sends me a grateful look. "It went down just past Raven Point!" I add.

"Lets get a search party out there before it-" Hiccup starts up again.

"STOP!" Dad yells and release us turning to face me and my brother. "Just stop." He says a little calmer. He eyes staring at both of us angrily,"Every time you step outside disaster falls, or one of you comes back looking like you've hugged several swords! Can you not see I have bigger problems?" Dad asks and I glare down at my feet, Hiccup biting his lip. "Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Dad exclaims.

I lift up my head, tossing my hair away from ym eyes. "Dont mean to be that person, but we have more important things to do then you yelling your frustrations at us." I say and dad scowls at us.

"Isha-" Hiccups starts softly.

"Oh! Why cant either if you follow the simplest orders!?" He asks and I grab Hiccups elbow pulling him forward.

"And watch as we defy another one." I say and the village seems to hold its breath. Generally I let Hiccup talk for both of us, it's why people sometimes think I'm mute.

"Isha." Dad sys and I pause looking back at him ignoring Hiccups swift shakes of his head.

"Get back to the house." He commands and turns to Gobber."Make sure they get there." He adds.

Gobber walks forward and I release Hiccups elbow. We walk for a little before we pass by the other teens.

"Excellent performance." Tuffnut says.

"One worthy of recognition." Ruffnut adds.

"Glad to he a source of amusement." Hiccup says sarcastically walking past Astrid with his head down.

When we reach the hill to our house Hiccup turns to Gobber, "I really did hit one." He says and Gobber nods.

"Sure." He agrees.

"He never listens." Hiccup says and we reach the porch, "And when he does its always with this disappointed scowl like someone's skimmed him the meat on his sandwich." Hiccup adds and I smirk softly knowing full well what's coming next, "Excuse me barmaid, Im afraid you brought me thr wrong offsprings, I wanted an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory oj thr side, this here is a pair of useless twins." Hiccup says sighing. I echo him.

"It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber assures after laughing.

I frown and Hiccup and I share a look. "Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup says dryly and I push the door open.

"Look the point is stop trying so hard to be something your not." Gobber says.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup says slipping inside the house. I sigh shaking my head before following him. The door closes softly and I stare at Hiccup as he shoved his knife onto his belt.

"Where are you going?" I ask and he looks up at me.

"After the dragon." He says and I release a breath.

"Im coming with you." I stare and Hiccup shrugs walking to the back door.

"Knock yourself out." He encourages. I rush up to him following him out of the house. One Night Fury, coming up.

 **A/N Hi! Thank you for reading! When XxadvengerxX25 gets chapter 4 done I'll post it, until then! :)**

 **please review!**

 **gets chqpr**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A dragon and a wolf 

****Isha's POV****

We were walking towards the forest to find the dragon that my idiot brother let loose in my cove.

" Hiccup what are we going to do when we get there?" He stopped walking and turned around to face me.

" I don't know what were going to do when we get there we'll probably study it and see what it does."

 **** Small time jump****

We were at the cove we couldn't see the dragon anywhere, then all of a sudden it came scraping up the side of the cove, then it fell down and glided down to the bottom of the cove its head instantly snapped around and it looked at us Hiccup pulled out his sketch book and drew an out line of the Dragons shape across two pages of his book, I instantly noticed that one of its tail wings was missing so that meant it couldn't fly it looked hungry for some food I tapped Hiccup on his shoulder to get his attention he turned around and looked at me. " We need to get it some food then it might trust us well maybe not me since I'm a wolf so you should go get a basket of raw fish for him to eat, before you ask I can smell him from here and yes the dragon is a guy and not a girl." He nodded and left but before he did, he spoke to me: " Stay up here until I get back I'm going to go and get one fish, then I'm going to go down there and give it to him _STAY. PUT. THERE_."

He left a moment later the dragon continued to look at me I thought about what would happen when Hiccup came back _. ' Why is it staring at me it must be trying to figure out how I smell like a wolf.'_ All of a sudden I heard another voice come from inside my head: _' That is exactly what I am trying to figure out and yes I can hear you thoughts, before you ask I think it is because you are a wolf and that is allowing you to speak with me.'_ I looked at the dragon with shock in my eyes I spoke to him.

' _Wait I can communicate with you and you can do the same with me because of me being a half wolf half Viking.'_ He nodded his head and I blacked out because of the realisation that hit me like a boat.

 **** Hiccup's POV****

I was on my way back to the cove with a fish in my hand and a shield on the other I got to the cove and I found my sister asleep so I managed to get the shield stuck between two rocks I was looking for the dragon, he wasn't anywhere I could see then he climbed down off rock and look at me, I held out the fish to him. "Huh could of sworn that you had..." His teeth retract out and he rips the fish from my hands. " ...Teeth" he then looks at me and I back away up to a rock and he throws up half of the fish, it lands on my lap I look at it and he motions towards it, then realisation hits me like mace he wants me to eat the fish I pick up the fish and take a bit out of it, I smile at the dragon he make a motion for me to swallow it I try to swallow it my gag reflexes try to stop me but I managed to swallow it.

I follow Toothless and try to touch him he moves away so I sit down and draw a picture of his face in the sand he comes over and stands behind me looking at my drawing before walking off, he rips a branch off a tree and starts running around me with it in his mouth and he draws a maze of lines in the sand I get up and step on one if the lines has I do he growls at me I get off the line he stops growling I realise that I have to dance my way through the maze of lines so I do that I end up face to face with him I reach out my had to touch his face as I do he growls at me so I closed my eyes and held out my hand then I feel his nose touch my hand I open my eyes to see his nose up against it he moves away, I go back to my sister to wake her up.

 ****Isha's POV****

I wake up to the sound of my brother shaking me so I open my eyes to look at him. " Isha wake up, Odins Ghost wake up!" I quickly remember what had happened to cause me to pass out.

"Hiccup I can talk to dragons the Night Fury spoke to me." He looks at me with surprise on his face then I hear our dad shouting for us. "Hiccup we got to go, dads looking for us." He nods his head and we set off to find him.

As we were on our way a Monstrous Nightmare came out of nowhere and started to attack Hiccup I became mad with rage at the dragon I slowly started to change into a wolf. " YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BROTHER HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I jumped on to the dragon and started to claw at its back it roared in pain at my attack.

I jumped off its back and onto its head I clawed at its eyes before it shook me off. It took off a moment later I went over to Hiccup he was looking at me with fear in his eyes I calmed down I tried to talk to him. ' _Hiccup you ok'_ a moment later I got a shocking reply: _' Isha I can hear you and understand you this is amazing we can talk when you're a wolf this makes things a lot better.'_

 _' Glad to hear it I will try to change back to normal_.' He nodded his head as I changed back into my human form.

 **A/N XxadvengerxX25 I am very evil ending things here I thought it was for the best and sorry it took so long to do I had a brain dead moment then we came up with this end part also things will be much more interesting from here on out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Isha POV 

"You're absolutely positive you're fine, you're not dizzy, or feel lightheaded or-"Hiccup puts a finger to my mouth cutting of my rant.

"Isha, I'm fine." He assures. I watch him for a second my eyes lingering on his arm. The sleeve is broken from the attack, a long talon cut visible. It would definitely scar, like my wolf bite.

I push his hand away, "Hiccup you can now talk in my head when Im a wolf, why do you think I'm worried?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Isha, if I start twitching and roaring then I give you full permission to slam me over the head with a sledge hammer, but as that is not going to happen, please stop asking if I am okay." Hiccup says and I bite my lip forcing myself to keep the sass to a minimum.

"We're almost to the house. Dad is going to chop off our heads." I muter the last part and Hiccup snorts as he catches it anyway.

When we reach the house, Hiccup pills it open softly and we both slip inside, he shuts the door as if the slightest show of force would break it in half, then that half in half, then that half, in half.

The fire is crackling merrily and Hiccup and I share looks of dread as we both spot dad on his chair, poking at the fire. Hiccup jerks his head in direction of the stairs. Hiccup and I start to slip towards them, Hiccup making it halfway up, "Hiccup," Dad says and sets the rod to the side, "Isha."

I grimace looking over at Hiccup whose muttering heavy curses under his breath before standing next to me. "I need to speak with both of you." He says and I see Hiccup grip his arm. The cut. We need to clean it before its infected

"Whatever about?" Hiccup asks and I give him a look, when did you turn into poet?

"You get your wishes, dragon training you start in the morning." He says. Hiccup pales, and I'm positive I look the same way. Hiccup just literally befriended a dragon.

"Oh." Hiccup mutters, "Um, well are you sure that's the best idea, I mean we have plenty of dragon fighting Vikings, what about dome bread making ones? You should try Isha's, pure gol-" Dad shoves an axe into his arms I catch as it slips out.

He wouldn't have been able to lift it anyway, but with his arm wounded is like asking Gobber to willingly take a bath.

"You'll need a weapon yourself, Isha." Dad says and I gawk at him, setting the axe to the side.

Hiccups eyes are distant as if he's trying to process something. The pain form the cut. The axe pulled on it. "Dad, this really, really isn't a good idea." I say and he huffs.

"You'll be fine." He assures.

I let out an annoyed breath, "This conversation is feeling very, excessively one-sided." I inform him and his eyes harden.

"Deal?" Dad asks and Hiccup sighs.

"Deal." He agrees quietly.

"Good," dad says and walks to the door grabbing his helmet and swinging a sack over his shoulder, "Train hard, I'll be back, probably." Dad says.

"And we'll be here." Hiccup says and the door swings shut.

"Maybe." I add softly.

...

 **Hiccup POV**

The gate is thrown open with a squeak and Gobber looks back at us a wild grin on his face, "Welcome to Dragon Training." He says stepping to the side and the other teens in front of me walk forward. Isha and I share a look both of us wanting to be every place on earth except here.

Astrid takes in a deep breath, "No turning back." She says and the other teens walk forward spinning around several times looking around at the Arena.

"I'm hoping to get some serious burns." Tuffnut says grinning and spins his spear in his hands. Ruffnut smirks.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut says.

"Maybe a burn to the side of your face." Adevn adds.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid agrees. I roll my eyes walking forward the heavy axe dragging my arms down.

"Yeah no kidding right? Pain: Love it." I say sarcastically and all heads whip around looking at me and Isha faces clearly shocked I'm here. Tuffnut recovers quickly and groans.

"Oh great, who let him in?" Tuffnut demands and Gobber walks forward, and I glare at Tuffnut and Ruffnut groans, rolling her eyes. Isha huffs.

"Yeah you roll those eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there." She says dryly and all other teens shoot her a glare.

"Let's get started. The recruit who does best will get the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber says and twists his prosthetic in a killing motion. My eyes widen slightly and I look up at Gobber, it was a good thing I'm not going to win. Toothless isn't evil, and Im never going to kill a dragon.

"Um, Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him or….?" Snotlout asks trailing off before the twins burst out laughing and I snap my jaw shut in frustration and Isha shoots them a glare a near growl building in her throat. I shoot her a warning look and she stops.

"Don't worry, you're both small and weak." Gobber assures and starts to lead me and Isha forward to where the other teens are in a line, "They'll see you both as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber assures and pushes me the final distance to the teens, shoving Isha next to me. I look forward as Gobber stands in front of the door and looks at us.

"Behind these doors are a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber starts, smiling wildly. Fishlegs's head perks up and his face breaks out in a happy wide smile. "The Deadly Nadder." Gobber starts listing and Fishlegs starts to spit out information.

"Speed eight, armor sixteen."

Gobber ignores the boy and continues, "The Hideous Zippleback," But Fishlegs is on a roll.

"Plus eleven stealth times two-"

"-The Monstrous Nightmare-"

"Fire power fifteen-"

"-The Terrible Terror-"

"Attack eight, venom twelve!" He shouts eyes wide with excitement.

"Will you stop that!" Gobber yells before gripping the handle to the door, "And the Gronkle." He finishes, Fishlegs leans over to me and whispers, "Jaw strength eight."

I shoot him a bewildered look, and look forward gripping my axe tighter. Gobber is never one for making sure you know what you're doing before he throws you into something. I want to be at least a little bit prepared. Isha pulls out her daggers two fourteen inch long blades. Both of us well accustomed, even though Isha watched Gobber train, never really interested herself.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout demands his eyes wide and Gobber smirks.

Isha bursts out laughing and everyone shoots her odd looks, she looks at me and nudges my arm, "Gobber...teach?" She asks between laughs. I smile softly before Isha stops abruptly, clearing her throat.

"I believe on learning on the job." Gobber says and I, completely used to this teaching method mouth the words to myself as Gobber slams the handle down. The Gronckle bursts out of the cage in full fury and we scatter.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted you're dead." Gobber says and we all tense in running positions and Gobber looking cheery stops his smile and looks at us, "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" He asks.

"A doctor?" I shout, my heart picking up speed.

"A boar?" The twins ask.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs guesses.

"A shield." Astrid and Isha shout and Gobber nods.

"Shields! GO!" He shouts and I race forward having no preference grab the first shield my fingers touch. The twins however don't have the same opinion as me. They both grab on end of a shield and I lift up my heavy shield watching them slightly.

"Get your hands of my shield." Ruffnut commands.

"There's like a million shields." Tuffnut responds, "Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut rips the shield from his grasp and slams it down on his head.

"Oops. Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut says, Isha rushes past them and rips the shield from Ruffnuts grasp throwing it back and the Gronckle fires at it and the wood explodes.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut out!" Gobber calls and I race forward as the Gronckle races forward to me. The shield slips from my grasp and I stop, trying to pick it up again. Oh you have got to be kidding me! I was holding it perfectly a few seconds ago.

Gobber walks forward and picks up the shield shoving it into my hands and pushing me back, "If there's a choice between the sword or the shield, take the shield." Gobber says and I mentally memorize that for later and race forward.

"Those shields are good for another thing: Noise. Make lots of it, to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber commands and we all start to whack our weapons against the shield the Gronckle's eyes glaze over.

"Every dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asks and Snotlout lifts up his sword.

"Five?" He asks and Fishlegs shakes his head.

"No six!" He corrects and the Gronckle fires at his shield and Fishlegs shouts something intransalbilte before screaming and rushing out of the arena joining the twins. Snotlout dives next to Astrid and looks at her.

"So I just moved into my parents basement, you should come by some time to workout, you look like you workout!" Snotlout says and Astrid dives to the side as the Gronckle fires at Snotlout blasting his shield apart.

"Still hates you!" Adevn shouts.

I run forward and look to the side surprised to see Astrid next to me she grips her axe tighter and I look at her and lift up my axe and hear the Gronckle behind us. I whip around as Isha slams into me shoving both me and Astrid to the ground.

The blast is fired over all three of us, hitting the twins, and Adevn.

"Get off!" Astrid growls shoving me to the side. I jump to mt feet helping Isha's to hers as the Gronckle looks at us, a dark hate in it gaze. It starts to chase after us.

Rainbows that have been enchanted. This is great.

I break into a run, Isha next to me as we tore across the arena and I hear the Gronckle flying after us. I pick up the pace and trip over a rock accidently bringing Isha down with me.

We both slam into a wall and I whip around looking as the Gronckle dives in next to us, growling lowly. Before building up a blast. I give a hitched panicked breath and shove Isha to the side, so the blast won't get her.

The spark lights and Gobber pulls up the head at the last second and I cover my head with my hands and the blast fires over my head missing it by maybe a hair.

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" Gobber commands dna swings the Gronckle around before throwing it into the cage and the Gronckle whacks against the cage several times, "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Gobber assures and pulls up the lever and I stand shakily and Gobber turns to us. I almost died.

"Remember: A dragon will always, always go for the kill." Gobber says turning to me at the last part and I take in another breath before I turn and look at the blast that the Gronckle head made that was still smoking. I stare at it and lower my eyebrows in confusion before Isha tackles me in a hug. "You selfless idiot!" She shouts and gives a relieved sigh.

Isha pulls away and pockets the daggers she still has in her hands. We both turn and look at the other riders brushing themselves off, and in the twins case, ramming heads.

Isha grabs my arm and pulls me out of the Arena. I watch her for a second, "Where are we going?" I ask softly and she nudges my arm.

"I have an idea. Toothless is missing his tailfin right? So what if you build him one?" She asks and I nod softly.

"Yeah. Come on!" I shout and pull her forward to the forge. Toothless is going to fly again.

 **A/N: Hello! I shall post the next chapter when XxadvengerxX25 gets it done. :)**

 **please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N XxadvengerxX25 here I thought I'd let you all know that this story is written between me and SliverGohstWolf that's why chapters 2,4,6 and so on are different from the way Silver writes I thought I'd inform you all of the reason there are time jumps in my chapters they are there because I can't think of what to write next and do you want me to describe how Hiccup make the tail and running gear and the saddle I think not so that's why they are there.**

 **** Isha's POV ****

I dragged my brother to the forge so he could start work on the tail for Toothless we got there, he started working on the prosthetic tail I watched him work on it and it fascinated me how skilled he was in the end I got bored of watching and decided to practice my knife throwing so I grabbed five knifes and started throwing them at a wall. " Hiccup how much longer till its finished." He looked over at me with an annoyed glance.

" It will take as long as it does."

** Time Jump**

I looked at the prosthetic tail wing and noticed that there wasn't any way of controlling it. " Err Hiccup isn't there supposed to be a way to control the tail wing." He looks at it and huffs in annoyance at me I just laughed at him I waited for him to create some sort of controlling mechanism he finished an hour later. " Finished you happy with that." I looked at it all and spoke.

" Yes I am now lets go, get it on Toothless."

We ran through the forest to the cove Toothless was still there we got all the gear on him and the tail fin on his tail. " You two go and have a fly I'll wait here." I said to them Hiccup just nodded him and Toothless took off when they were far enough away I changed into my wolf form. I went looking for some food maybe a sheep I could eat so I went looking in the village thanks to me being a wolf I was able to sneak through the village and find the sheep.

I found a lone sheep so I attacked it, I ate it after I had killed it I saw Astrid come running at me with her axe raised above her head ready to strike me but I was faster than her I ran, jumped onto a building and ran across the roof jumped from the roof back to the ground, I ran for the forest and made my way back to the cove I noticed that I wasn't being followed so I got to the cove and changed back quickly before anyone found me out here.

 **** Hiccup's POV ****

We were flying low over the sea I had managed to get a handle on the changing of the tail fin it just felt so natural to do like a instinct, like an extension of myself we were on our way back to the cover we got there to find Isha having a wash in the small lake inside the cove as we landed she turned around to look at us. " Why are you having a wash in there?" She looked sad like she had done something wrong.

" I couldn't help myself the animal instincts took over and I killed a sheep I got chased by Astrid out of the village but she still might be looking for me." She started to cry because of what she did I walked over to her and gave her a hug to calm her down she slowly started to stop crying she just hugged me as tight as she could which sort of hurt.

" Isha... your... hurting... me." I wheezed out she quickly let go so I could breathe.

" Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength when it comes to hugs." I just looked at her and started to laugh she started to as well we laughed for quite some time until we had to go back because the sun was setting we made our way out of the cove, started walking back towards our house when Astrid came out of nowhere, tackling me to the floor we rolled for sometime until we rolled into a rock she looked down at me with a shocked expression on her face. " By Odin's beard I nearly killed you Hiccup, what on earth are you doing out here."

" I was out here practicing with my sister now would you kindly get off me." She got off me and pulled me up onto my feet the three of us walked back to the village when we got to mine and Isha's house she stopped. " I'm sorry for always giving you two such a hard time for not being good at anything, just so you know I would stay out of the forest for a while there is a wolf in there somewhere." _' Yeah she's right next to me and you don't even realise it._ ' I thought we went into our home and up to our room for the night I climbed into my bed, so did Isha so she wouldn't get any Nightmares about what happened today.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi! :)**

 **Disclamier: I own nothing!**

Isha POV

I tug on the end of my braid, biting my lip heavily. Hiccup stands next to me as we walk forward to the training arena.

Astrid and the other teens are ahead of us by a great a distance, laughing and pushing each other friendlily. I wring my hands together trying to release my panicked breath. It's been several days but I still can't believe, I killed something.

Hiccup gives me a half glance, one that seems to seep through my entire body, reading my soul. He can read me like a book. It's both good, and irritating, right now leaning towards irritating.

"Hey! Is you guys' goal to be fifty feet behind!?" Tuffnut yells at us. I blink rapidly and me and Hiccup pick up the pace.

We reach them in a few seconds and I finally see, not trapped in my worried thoughts we've reached the Arena. Astrid and Adevn walk forward through the gate into the Arena. It's set up like a giant maze. _Ok..._

"Today is about attack." Gobber shouts. I dont even half to look up in order to place where he is, my hearing has already placed that for me.

A squawk draws me from my thoughts and my hands grab the hilts of my daggers, ripping them from their sheaths on my upper legs. I snap my gaze up looking at the tip of the maze and see a Deadly Nadder perched on the top.

Hiccup pales and I glance at my brother before I race forward and grab a shield from where its leaning against the wall, I shove it onto my arm racing forward. Hiccup is quickly lost to me in the twists and turns of the maze. Trying to shove down my panic at the lack of my brother I focus on hearing so I wont get attacked by the Nadder.

Spines land at my feet and I barely have time to swing my dagger up to smack the spine that would have impaled my middle away.

"Nadder's are light and quick on their feet, your job is to be quicker and lighter." Gobber voice overs. Helpful. You know, if you had told us that before you started the lesson. The Nadder roars at me and I shake my head focusing again on the dragon before me.

I release a slow breath before I run forward. I front flip forward and throw myself off the ground over the Deadly Nadder landing safely on the other side. I glance back at the dragon before I turn left and run down the maze.

I hear Fishlegs scream and then shout: "I am REALLY beginning to question you're teaching methods!" Ha. If he thinks this is bad he should not under any circumstances be Gobber's forge apprentice. That, that was not fin to watch Hiccup slice open his arms and burn them almost every day. I almost attacked Gobber several times.

"Look for it's blind spot. Every dragon has one." Gobber says almost boredly, The twins shout and then Gobber chuckles, "Blind spot yes, Deaf spot? Not so much." Ah, so the twins must have tried to hide then talked. I wouldn't put it past them.

"Isha." Adevn hisses. I glance left and see him, his sister, and Snotlout leaning against a wall. "get down." He hisses.

I crouch and snap my head up as I hear a scream. Hiccup.

Without really thinking I race forward past the opening down the maze. It was towards the end, little closer. I take a hard right and see Hiccup laying on the ground clutching his head tightly.

"Hiccup!" I breathe and drop to my knees. My hands hover over him for a second and I try to calm my racing heart putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hic! Come on answer me!" I plead.

Hiccup's eyes open slowly and they narrow as if he's concentrating on something. "Hiccup?" I ask slowly, what is going on!?

"Isha!" He shouts before he snaps into a sitting position and shoves me away. I roll several times and lift my head up as Astrid lands on top of Hiccup. The wall she was on landing with a thump.

I jump to my feet grabbing my knives from off the ground. "Oooh! Love on the battlefield." Tuffnut says. Astrid and Hiccup struggle for a second before Astrid rips my shield from off Hiccups arm and smashes it against the Deadly Nadder's jaw.

It turns left and I release shaker breaths, if Hiccup hadn't shoves me, I would have been squashed. I hate it when he shoves me to take the full blast of whatever it is. It's infuriating. I race to my brother and pull him to his feet as Astrid releases slow breaths.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber compliments.

Astrid turns to us a furious scowl on her face. "Is this some kind of a joke to you two?" She demands. Me and Hiccup share a look, is she kidding? "Its about time you two sucked it up and realize: You don't belong anywhere. Our parents war is about to become ours, and your making it harder on everyone. Figure out whose side you're on." Astrid hisses before she whips around Adevn and the other teens leaving with her.

Ouch.

Ouch.

 _Ouch._

Gobber gives us a side look, but I ignore it storming forward. Hiccup follows after me both of us leaving the Arena. No where. Do we really belong no where? Your a mindless monster wolf, Isha. Of course you don't belong anywhere. A voice says I shove it to the side.

"Meet me in the cove. I'll be there in a few minutes." Hiccup says softly. I look up at my older brother. He's kidding right? The last thing I want to be right now is by myself.

"Hiccup-" I start to protest.

"Isha, trust me. I'm going to grab something, you'll be fine." He assures. I bite my lip but nod and start to walk forward.

I reach the forest in a few minutes, picking through the trees and the brush. Me and Hiccup have been to the cove so much I dont really need to think about where I'm going to get there. Ever since I was five. Stupid blasted Stormcutter that took me and Hiccups mom, and burned down our house, forcing me to retreat to the woods. Actually curse that stupid wolf.

My feet slip from solid ground and I let out a yell of surprise as I tumble downwards off the side of the cove. My stomach drops as I realize that I'm probably going to hit the ground and never arise, all because I wasn't looking at my feet, death to be proud of, that's for sure.

Claws wrap around me before Im surrounded in darkness, I hit the ground and grunt softly, before light floods into wherever I am. I roll away from it and look up at Toothless who is getting to his feet.

The bloody dragon ripped me from the air! I sit up and release a breath. ' _Are you okay?'_

My eyes widen as I hear the voice, still unused to the fact that I can talk with dragons. "Yeah." I breathe and sit up tossing my hair over my shoulder.

I give Toothless another half glance. "Thanks for the save." I mutter. He gives his trademark gummy smile and nudges my arm.

 _'Sure. Hiccup would have killed me if I didn't anyway.'_ Toothless says and seems to shrugs before he walks off. Seriously! You literally saved my life and- ugh. Dragons.

"Isha," Hiccup calls a few minutes later as he races up to me, book in hand. "sorry, I had to avoid Astrid and Adven." He says before he plops down next to me. Giving a half nod of recognition to Toothless.

"What's that? And why did you scream in Dragon Training?" I ask. Hiccups lips purse softly before he sighs.

"I heard the Deadly Nadder, I dont know it shoved into my head, or whatever I did." He says. I blink.

"Why? What made you suddenly able?" I ask Hiccup bites his lip and Toothless comes up to us, green eyes wide. Hiccup looks at both of us before he takes off his vest and rolls up the sleeve of his left arm to his shoulder.

I take in a sharp breath, my hands flying to my mouth. _'Why didn't you tell us!?'_ Toothless says angrily. I outstretch a hand and put it onto the long scar of a Monstrous Nightmare bite mark. It's jagged and extends from a little below his shoulder down to his elbow and a little past.

Hiccup sighs in defeat, and pulls down his sleeve, letting his hands fall onto his lap. My hand moves to my wolf bite on my forearm, covered by a brace. "The Monstrous Nightmare, I attacked it and-" I start.

"The blood intertwined with mine." Hiccup finishes. "Yeah. I didn't want to tell you." He admits. Toothless huffs angrily and Hiccup gives him a pointed look.

I fold my arms across my chest resisting the urge to yell at him for not telling me or Toothless sooner. Hiccup looks up at us.

"Well on that cheery note, I was thinking we could go through this." Hiccup says and lifts up the book he brought with him. "The Book of Dragons." He says and flips open the first page. "I've already read it like seventy times but..." He trails off.

I lean over his shoulder, promising myself I wont yell at him later, or be mad. I've kept plenty of things from him that later I did tell, currently I think neither one of us are keeping secrets.

"Alright, Strike Class, Mystery Class, Fear Class." Hiccup reads before turning the page. " Thunderdrum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tidepools. When startled the the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

"Huh. That's encouraging." I say dryly. Hiccup rolls his eyes and flips the page.

"Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees, extremely dangerous. Kill on , sprays scalding water at it's vitom, Extremely dangerous."

He reads through several more pages, "Changewing, even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

"Do they all say "Kill on sight?"" I ask.

"Pretty much." Hiccup says shrugging slightly. Toothless huffs.

I take the book from him and start flipping through pages. start flipping through the pages, "Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death." I stop and I stare at the long snakelike dragon, whoa, that would not be fun. Glad there not one of the common dragons in the dragon raids.

I continue to flip through the pages," Burns its victims, Chokes it's victims, Turns it's victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight." I turn the next page,"Night Fury I read and look down at the blank page, Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." I say and look up at Toothless who makes brief eye contact before he bursts out laughing.

"What!" Hiccup demands. Toothless meets eyes with us.

 _'Nothing.'_ He says before walking off. I shake my head and slam the book closed. Hiccup sighs and rubs his upper arm.

"You okay?" I ask.

He shrugs, hand moving up and down his arm, "It hurts sometimes when I'm next to other dragons." He admits. I blink, weird. He sighs again before he lays back on the ground exhaustion all over his posture. It's been a long day. I lay down and curl in on myself and soon sleep overtakes me.

 **A/N Let me know what you think! :)**

 **When XxadvengerxX25 gets his chapter done, I shall post it.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Truth Revealed

Isha's POV 

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Hiccup asleep next to me, I then realised that I'm in my wolf form I started to nudge Hiccup to wake him up before we were found by anyone hunting in the woods for me but he wouldn't wake up so I nipped him on his arm, he shot up like a dragon on full alert, he looked over at me. _' What? it was the only way to wake you up.'_

We heard screaming coming towards us we looked over and saw Astrid charging at me I stood my ground by growling at her, she instantly stopped charging and spoke. " Hiccup move away from the wolf slowly."

He just looked at her then to my surprise he tackled her and got a hold of her axe then threw it away from her out of her reach, he then pinned her to the ground so that she couldn't move. " Astrid you promise not to tell ANYONE about what I'm going to tell you."

" I promise just keep your pet away from me."

" That wolf is Isha she was attacked by a wolf in the forest when our mom was taken away, she was the one that killed the sheep but she couldn't control her instincts so she lost control of her self and she will not do it again you have to promise not to tell ANYONE else about this even your brother, also she only changes on a full moon like tonight."

She then spoke with a confused but angry look on her face. " Do you really expect me to believe that nonsense that you just told me." I then did something unexpected I started changing back to my human form I heard a gasp come from both of them.

" Well that's new I didn't know I could do that."

" By Odin's ghost you are the wolf so this can happen whenever you want it to happen _now!?_?"

Hiccup's POV

I was sat down cross-legged between my sister and Astrid in the cove luckily Toothless was nowhere to be seen, so I decided to get up to go home with my sister. " Come on Isha lets go home, also Astrid remember not to tell anyone what I told you and what you saw."

" Of course Hiccup I promise not to tell anyone including my brother."

We then left the cove and walked to our house Astrid stopped outside. " Look I'm sorry for nearly killing you Isha I never thought that you could be a wolf, your always quite and hardly ever talk to anyone I guess I now know the reason why." We then went into our home we went upstairs to our room and got into bed with each other so that Isha didn't have any nightmares about her killing Astrid.

 **A/N XxadvengerxX25 Here sorry again for not finishing this sooner I got caught up reading other stories and real life things as well again I am sorry for not getting this chapter finished.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV 

Something slamming into my chest jerks me from my sleep. I jerk forward looking for the source, then I notice Isha is missing. "Is-?" I start before a wolf sits down in front of me.

"Oh." I mouth.

 _'Hiccup, we need to get out of here! Me changing last night increased this, I rolled over into the moonlight.'_ She says. I nod and shake my head softly rolling over onto the floor.

 _'You can't just change back?'_ I ask. She shakes her head.

 _'No! I try and try but nothing is working.'_ She says voice near hysterical.

I grab her from off my bed and she curls around my arm. I push open the door to my room with my foot and slip down the stairs into the main room freezing as I see dad sitting next to the flames.

 _'Get to the cove.'_ I command Isha and drop her on the ground, for once happy that I can talk to her mentally. She races past me a silver blur.

"Hiccup." Dad states. I bite my lip walking forward.

"Wh-what are you doing up so late?" I ask. He turns and looks at me.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, um I was just-" I start to lie.

"I know all about you and that dragon. Astrid was more than happy to tell me." Dad says. I pale. Astrid didn't even see Toothless!

"I-I dont know what your talking ab-" I start. But stop as dad lets out a long laugh.

"Where your sister?" He asks looking around for her. I cringe. Running through the woods as fast as she can before her instincts kick in and she kills something.

"I think she's asleep." I finally answer.

"Hmm. Well when you see her, give her this." Dad commands and hands me a helmet. My eyes widen. "And..." Dad start and plops something down onto my head. I look up at the helmet with brief surprise before I look back down at dad.

"Thanks." I say softly. He nods.

"I'll be off to bed then, buts its nice to be back." Dad says and stands walking out of the room. I take the helmet off my head and look at it fondly for a second. I need to put this in our rooms then find my sister.

 **(Small Time Jump)**

I reach the cove panting and breathless. "Isha?" I call and look around the cove for her. "Isha!" I shout. When nothing happens, I frown and start to walk forward spinning around several times.

"Toothless?" I ask. Where are they? Did they throw a party?

A low growl stops me in my tracks and I turn looking back at Isha'a glowing eyes before with a jump she smashes into my chest. I hit the ground with a thump my vision spinning.

"Isha! Stop! It's me!" I plead looking up at my sister. She growls lower, her teeth showing, her tail swings once before she claws me across my chest. I yelp at the pain and close my eyes tightly as she pushes hard against my chest. What do I do!?

"Isha!" I yell pleading for some recognition. She jumps off my chest and waves of pain crash over me. I close my eyes tightly trying to breathe. "You said, you'd never hurt me." I whisper softly curling in on myself.

The growling stops before something jumps over me. Toothless. He roars angrily down at Isha and I feel his gaze scanning me.

 _'What have you done!?'_ He shouts.

 _'I'm sorry! Please just let me see him!_ ' Isha begs.

Toothless growls.

I shove from under him, one arm gripping my chest tightly. Arms wrap around me in a tight hug, "I am sorry!" Isha cries and grips me tighter.

"Its...fine." I assure. Isha pulls away, tears steaming down her face.

"I'm a monster." She whispers.

"No you're not." I say firmly.

I get to my feet nearly falling forward on my face but Toothless catches me. I murmur a thank you before I swing onto his back. I grab a roll of bandages from the satchel I always have when Isha changes into a wolf and hand them to Isha. I can do it myself, but I want her to know I still trust her.

Toothless growls as she comes closer but allows her to climb onto his back. Isha wraps the bandages around me gently, like the slightest show of force will tear me to pieces.

"Done." She proclaims softly and I nod looking back at her.

"I think we should go for a flight." I say. She shakes her head aggressively.

"No. No and no. I like to stay on the ground." She says. I roll my eyes and pat Toothless's neck.

"Come on bud, a nice flight, slowly." I add the last part as Isha pales. Toothless snaps out his wings and I look back at Isha, "See? Nothing to be afraid of." The words have barely left my mouth before Toothless growls and leaps into the air like he's gone crazy. I yelp and grab the handles of the saddle as Isha screams, long and loud."Toothless what is wrong with you!" I demand.

I turn looking back at Isha as she grabs my shoulders tightly. "Sorry he's not usually like this!" I tell Isha and Toothless drops and smashes into the ocean. Water splashes onto my properly giving me the bath I never requested. Toothless flies up and I bite my lip in irritation. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

Toothless dives down in a free fall spinning wildly and I let out a breath through my nose, well I hope you plan on a swim Isha. I think sarcastic as we around the water. "Okay! I am sorry! I am sorry! You already know how much I am!" Isha yells, "Please just get me off of this thing." She begs.

Toothless stops his flight of death and snaps his wings open. We fly up and I can see the setting sun. I look back at Isha as she slowly lifts her head looking up at the clouds. Her eyes widen and she lifts a hand up into the clouds before her face breaks into a wide smile and she raises both hands into the clouds.

We fly up above the clouds and the aurora borealis feels the air. I watch the lights dance for a little and the sun finally sets and it grows pitch black quickly.

Isha grins,"Alright, I admit it, this is pretty cool." She says, I nod and look back at the blonde, "It's amazing."She breaths before patting Toothless' side,"He's amazing." Isha adds. Toothless looks at me with a playful glint.

'See? I know how to teach flight lessons.' He says. I roll my eyes.

"Clearly."

"Thanks Hiccup, I really needed this." Isha says quietly. "Up here in the sky I dont know I just feel-" Isha starts.

"Free." I finish and look back at her with a hisses and I can feel the panic radiating off of him and I realize that our care free flight has come to an abrupt end.

"Toothless what's happening?" I ask and he takes a hard right suddenly and I let out a breath of surprise. He doesn't even seem to notice my voice as he flies into a valley of dragons in the sky. "Get down!" I hiss to Isha and lean down as far as I can on the saddle, ignoring the stabs of pain shooting through em. Isha leans down and I watch as a Zippleback and a Monstrous Nightmare fly in close to us.

Every dragon is carrying some sort of animal in it's claws, "What's going on?" Isha asks. I shake my head and look back at her.

"I don't know." I whisper. Isha looks around us, "It looks like their hauling in their kill." I observe I reach out a hand to Toothless's head, "Toothless you got to get us out of here, bud." I whisper. Toothless shakes my hand off, not bothering to reply and I look up around me in fear.

I know Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to us, or at least try not to. A Zippleback gives me and Isha a stare and Toothless dives suddenly and I let out a cry of surprise. I duck my head into Toothless's neck my bangs falling onto his ears.

When I pull my head up, in front of us is a huge volcano. It is hissing and Toothless dives into a cave that was an opening. When he reaches inside there are thousands of dragons lined along the walls. I look down as Toothless soars over a large hole in the cave it's filled with red mist and I can't help but wonder what it's hiding.

He lands on an overhang and I eye at the red mist, my eyes wide, "Well it's satisfying to know all our food has got dumped down a hole." I state. Isha takes in a sharp breath as a dragon flies past us dropping a sheep into the hole.

"They're not eating any of it." Isha notes. We both watch as a single Gronckle flies over the hole. It drops a small fish out of it's mouth and then scratches the side of it's head.

A huge head snaps up from the mist and eats the Gronckle. I gasp and and pull back Isha's arms tighten around me in fear.

"What. Is. That?" Isha breathes. All of the other dragons back up into their hideouts and the head descends slowly before all three eyes on the side of the head snap to us.

"Toothless, we need to leave." I say. Toothless growls before he takes off into the air.

Toothless rockets out of the volcano and flies faster than I had ever seen him fly before, and before we reach the cove with in ten minutes.

When we land, Isha jumps of off Toothless and looks at me, "What do we do know? Hiccup if we tell anyone, Toothless will be killed." Isha says. I nod and slide oft his back onto the ground.

"There's nothing we can do." I say quietly.

"No. Hiccup, we have to free them from that monster," Isha aruges. "If you wont do anything, I'll fix it myself."

 **A/N: Lame beginning and ending. Wow. Sorry guys running on exactly thirty minute of sleep. :)**

 **please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV: 

"Today, we're facing the most deadly dragon. Well one of the most deadly dragons." Gobber says as he paces in front of the door.

Astrid keeps giving me and Isha side looks but other than that, I really think she kept her promise. "Oh! Oh! Is it a Redwilderbeast?" Tuffnut asks. I lower my eyebrows in confusion.

"A what?" I ask in sync with Isha.

"A Redwilderbeast, you know a massive dragon, massive." Tuffnut says lifting out his hands for emphasis.

"Um, I hate to be Jhok the Irritating but, Redwilderbeasts do not exist." Fishlegs says and Tuffnut rolls his eyes, groaning in annoyance.

"Moving on." Gobber says and then grasps the handle for the cage, he pulls it down and a fire covered dragon bursts from the room spitting fire out everywhere.

"Today is about defense, the Monstrous Nightmare is quick and a excellent hunter, your job is to not be found." Gobber calls out.

I look at Isha both of us thinking along the same lines: Hide against what?

The Monstrous Nightmare looks at us for a second before it dives forward. Isha and I leap in opposite directions and the dragon sails between us hitting the twins.

"Hiccup look out!" Astrid yells. I turn and duck just in time as the tail sails over my head.

After the dragon takes out both Fishlegs and Adevn I take a half chance and race forward I leap next to the Monstrous Nightmare and rub along its neck, the dragon freezes bewildered for a second before it passes out.

Isha looks at me from where she's standing next to Astrid jaw dropped slightly. I look at both of them for a second before turning, "So later-" I start before Gobber grabs the back of my shirt and drags me next to my sister and Astrid.

I really, really hope I'm not chosen. Kill a dragon? Are you kidding!?

I feel Gobber's hand above my head and I look up at Gothi hopefully, she nods her head and I inwardly curse before Gobber grabs my arm happily, "Oh you done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gibber shouts.

I groan softly and look at Isha before throwing my hand up halfheartedly. "Yay! I am so-"

"-leaving, we're leaving. Come on, Toothless." I say as I walk into the cove later that day, Toothless looks up at me green eyes wide.

 _'Why? Where's Isha?'_ He adds as if by and after thought.

I bite my lip. "In the village with Astrid. I swear those two are now suddenly sisters over night." I answer.

 _'You didn't tell her.'_ Toothless states. I laugh ackwardly. It's true, I didn't. I dont want to drag Isha into this, she'll be safer on Berk.

"...Didn't tell her." I repeat through laughs before I sigh. "Yeah I didn't." I reach Toothless and put a hand on his head. "I think its better if I just go." I add. Toothless nods.

 _'True.'_ He agrees.

"So, where you off to?" Isha asks behind me. I jump several feet letting out a un-translatable sound.

"Isha!" I exclaim and whirl around my eyes widening as I see who's next to her. Astrid. What is Astrid doing here!?

"Judging by both the guilty look and sack, I would say he's leaving permently." Astrid says putting a hand on her hip, when she looks at Toothless she gives a slow dip of her head in greeting. I turn to Isha.

"You told her!?" I exclaim and Isha lifts up her hands.

"We told her about the wolf blood, so I figured, besides, now that were not enemy's anymore, she would have figured it out sooner or later." Isha defends. I sigh and Astrid smirks.

"Dont worry, dragon boy, I'll keep your secret." Astrid assures. She grows serious and punches my arm. I yelp and look at her in shock.

"What was that for!?" I demand.

"That for almost ditching us. Come on, you're running from this, are you a Viking who will stand and face their challenges or run with everything gets to hard?" Astrid asks.

It's quiet for a few minutes as I gather my thoughts. I sigh before looking up at the two girls, "No. Im not running." I say and drop the basket on the ground. Astrid grins and wraps me in a hug. I stiffen and look at Isha with a pleading look, she just smirks.

Astrid pulls away, "That's for staying." She says and grins. I look at Isha before giving a half glance to Toothless.

"I'll be back." I assure and walk forward saying very softly, "Hopefully."

...

Isha POV

To be honest, there's nothing more stomach dropping than watching Hiccup fiddle with his sleeve, preparing to battle the Corrosive Wing. Astrid stands next to me and sends me a sisterly "it'll be fine" look.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid instructs Hiccup. His shoulders drop and the helmet in his grasp slips slightly.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup says and I purse my lips. I highly disagree with his plan.

He had given me a rough draft and I tried to convince him, it could (and will) go horribly wrong yet he just told me, "Its the only way."

I bite my lip harder before Hiccup turns to both of us, "Ish, if something goes wrong just tell me that both of you will make sure they dont find Toothless." Hiccup says.

I nod. "I will. We both will." I say.

"Just promise me it wont go wrong." Astrid adds softly. Hiccup shakes hid head before Gobber walks next to us.

"It's time, knock her dead Hiccup." Gobber commands and Hiccup lets out a long breath before he walks forward putting his helmet on his head.

I bite my lip so hard I taste blood. "I hope he's knows what he's doing." Astrid says softly. I nod. He doesn't. But he's pretty good at acting that he does.

Hiccup grabs a dagger and shield from off the weapons rack and releases another breath, "I'm ready." He says.

I grip the bar to the gate tightly watching as the door creaks open slowly. Nothing leaps from the cage but a pair of narrowed silver eyes open in the darkness.

Hiccup tenses before the dragon leaps from the cage crawling onto the bars of the cage and fires a blast of green fire at the audience. The Corrosive Wing drops down from the ceiling landing in front of Hiccup.

It's a dark green, easily mistakable for black at first glance, it has a long tail, with no fins, it looks like it could wrap you in the tail and strangle you. The wings and body shape are eerily similar to a Night Fury.

The Corrosive Wing growls lowly at Hiccup its long tail swinging. Hiccup releases a breath before he backs up slowly, letting the Corrosive Wing follow him.

Hiccup drops his dagger and shield and I tense, "He's crazy." Astrid breathes. Murmurs ring through the crowd and Hiccup lifts his hand over the Corrosive Wing.

"Shh, I wont hurt you." He assures. The dragons gaze flickers to his head. Hiccup takes the hint and grabs his helmet, my breath catches. "I'm not one of them." Hiccup says and tosses his helmet to the side.

The Corrosive Wing looks up at him with an impressed expression. "Stop the fight." Dad commands voice soft but deadly.

"No." Hiccup says, "I need you all to see this." He briefly catches my eye before he looks up at dad, "They aren't what we think they are, we dont have to kill them." He says.

There's a small beat, "I said STOP THE FIGHT!" Dad roars. I watch his hammer slam down on the ring and my ears ring from the loud noise, Hiccup yelps and I snap my attention over to him as the Corrosive Wing snaps at him.

It leaps into the air and fires several blasts similar to a plasma blast. Hiccup lets out a scream and my heart picks up speed.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yells. I close my eyes focusing before a sharp tingle shoots through me, my paws hit thr ground and I now in my wolf form slip through the bars racing over to Hiccup.

The Corrosive Wing looks down at me and laughs. 'A wolf? This will be an easy kill' she says. She lands on the ground and roars at me.

I growl in return jumping in front of Hiccup. Hiccup scrambles for a shield. The Corrosive Wing fires at the weapons rack and it goes up in flames. I race forward and tackle the Corrosive Wing. She shoves me off with ease and slams her claw down on me.

I growl in pain and feel the Corrosive Wing push harder down on me. A hammer slams into her face and she leaps away from me. "Isha!" Astrid yells. I jump to my feet and look back at where Astrid is standing next to Hiccup.

"This way!" Dad yells. The Corrosive Wing recovers quickly and fires at Hiccup and Astrid. I race forward to dad, Astrid beating me.

I turn my rips aching from being smashed, Hiccup races over to us, but stops slipping to his back as the Corrosive Wing fires a blast in front of him.

The dragon's tail wraps around Hiccup's middle and I growl angrily and helplessly, I am no match for this dragon. The tail squeezes tighter and I lean down preparing to pounce when a whistle feels through the air.

Toothless!

A blast covers the arena in thick smoke but I can still see pretty easily. Toothless smashes into the Corrosive Wing and Hiccup is thrown across the arena. I race forward and jump in front of Hiccup watching as Toothless shoves the Corrosive Wing into the light.

"Night Fury!" Several people gasp.

Hiccup takes several deep breaths before looking at me, "Isha, you have to get out of here." He breathes. I growl and shake my head not bothering to respond.

Toothless jumps in front of both of us and roars angrily at the Corrosive Wing. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

The dragon taking defeat rushes off. Hiccup leaps to jos feet and races to Toothless, "Toothless get out of here." He commands.

 _'No.'_ Toothless states.

Astrid's fingers brush my fur before she picks me up holding me close to her chest, "You have to get out of here, go!" She commands. I growl and resist the urge to bite her. Im not leaving Hiccup!

"Toothless get out of here!" Hiccup pleads. I hear a war cry before dad races at us, "No dad he won't hurt you!" Hiccup shouts as villagers start to file into the arena.

Toothless leaps onto dad rolling several times before he builds up a blast, "Toothless stop!" Hiccup yells and the Night Fury swallows his blast looking at Hiccup in confusion.

"Get it!" Someone yells before several people start to race at him.

"Stop!" Hiccup commands racing forward to be stopped by Astrid. She grips me with one hand and grabs Hiccups arm with the other.

"Hiccup stop!" She commands. Hiccup struggles in her grasp and after several people jump onto Toothless, the others turn to me.

"That wolf is a monster. Isha should be executed." Mildew says and looks at dad. He's shaking in silent fury and gives a brisk nod of his head. Hiccup's struggles stop and he looks at me with wide eyes.

Astrid's grip tightens as people come closer, someone's fingers brush my fur and I snap at them instinctively. Astrid releases Hiccup and jumps before she tears through the crowd rushing to the exit.

The last I see of the arena is Hiccup being grabbed by dad and hauled to his feet. Everything fell apart in minutes.

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter 11 will be posted as soon as XxadvengerxX25 gets it done**. :)

 **Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV 

The Great Hall's door is thrown open and dad tosses me into it. I stumble forward and I can almost see the fire shooting out of his ears."I should have known, I should have seen the signs." He mutters to himself.

"Dad-" I start.

"We had a deal!" He shouts. I run a hand through my bangs and look up at him.

"I know but that was before...oh it's all so messed up now." I groan and he whirls around to me face furious.

"What about Isha? She's a demon wolf." Dad states. I back up running a hand through my hair.

"She's not a demon! It's just been there." I argue.

Dad huffs, "And your dragon? You're mad." He growls.

"I-I-I know I should have told you before now!" I say and look up at him worry whirling through my chest,"Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please just don't hurt Isha or Toothless." I plead. He glares at me.

"The dragon!? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?" He shouts.

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous!" I say his glare doesn't waver.

"They've killed HUNDREDS OF US-" I cut him off.

"And we've killed THOUSANDS of them!" I yell, I look up at him, the tension so bad I am choking on it. "They have to! If they don't bring back enough food they'll be eaten themselves, there's something else on their island dad….it's a dragon-"

"So you've been to the nest." He interrupts and looks back at me from where he'd been pacing. Hiccup, you are a genious.

"Did I say nest?" I ask quickly.

"How did you find it!" He demands, I look up at him and shake my head.

"I-I didn't, Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." I say and look up at him. He glares before an idea passes on he's face. He's going to use Toothless to find dragon island, I realize. No! He cant! Toothless is a part of me that's been missing for fifteen years! My best friend beyond Isha!

He stomps to the doorway and I chase after him, "No, no no! Dad no! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! I promise you won't win this one!" I cry the huge dragon flashing through my mind, he doesn't stop and I let out a breath, "For once in your life would you please just listen to me!" I plead racing forward and grab his arm. He throws me back and I hit the ground my palms skidding across the hard stone.

I stare up at him shock running through me. His eyes narrow, "You've thrown in your lot with them." He says and the words make my blood go cold, "You're not a Viking. You're not my son." He says and every ray of hope seeps from me at the words and he turns around again storming to the door.

"Ready the ships!"

Isha POV 

Astrid hits the cove floor panting for breath, she drops me but instead of paws hitting the grass my feet do. I mumble something under my breath I dont even catch and look back at Astrid.

She takes in gulps of air her bangs covering her eye heavily. "You shouldn't have done that." I say quietly. Astrid looks up at me.

"Done what?" She asks.

"Your going to get kicked out of the tribe." I say and she shrugs finally regaining her lost breath.

"Your like a sister to me, Isha. I couldn't live with myself knowing I didn't do anything to help you. Besides, Hiccup would have grabbed a few weapons and hunted me to the edge of the world." Astrid says. I look up at the sky and sit up dragging myself practically to my feet.

After a few seconds I take note of my injuries. A couple of scrapes and bruises nothing to serious. Astrid gets to her feet a few seconds later, watching me. "What do we do?" She asks quietly.

"Well...We should find Hiccup, then try and get Toothless back." I say pulling my hair back into a pony tale. Astrid nods looking up at the cove wall, both of us realizing we'll have to track through the forest again.

Astrid sighs.

Hiccup POV:

I lay on the ground for a long time before I get to my feet, blinking several times as mom's words echo in my head.

I open the door and walk out, my mind miles away, my feet guiding me forward. I make it to the top of the cliff and stand watching as Toothless useless struggles against the bonds uselessly and my heart sinks. He's lifted up onto the boat and the chief looks up at me his eyes are angry, I slowly shake my head in warning but he looks away.

The ships set out and I feel my heart sink even lower. Leading everyone forward, that no one is going to return from. Toothless is on that ship, I doubt I'll ever see him again. The wind blows on my face, cold and bitter like the beginning of a snowstorm. I don't care just ships slowly set out I look at them, thinking about Toothless. I feel numb, I cant cry but I feel like doing so, I cant shout but I am angry. Just numb, my brain kept snapping back to everything that had happened within the last month.

"It's a mess." Astrid asks breaking me out of my thoughts,. I sigh and look away my ears drooping wings falling to the ground,"You've lost everything, your father, your tribe, your best friend." She says.

"Thank you for summing that up." I say dryly.

"It'll be okay." Isha says behind me. I dont turn to her voice but feel relief at it. She's okay, at least Astrid doesn't have to add, your sister to that list.

Isha's arm wraps around me in a quick hug before she pulls away, the bitter wind blows at me, but that made it better.

Astrid frowns, "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" I ask angrily looking at the boat-less horizon. "It would have been better for everyone." I add.

"The rest of us would have done it." Astrid says before looking over at me, "So why didn't you?" She asks softly.

"I don't know, I couldn't." I respond looking down at the ground memorizing the pattern on the wood.

"That's not an answer." Astrid says. look at her .Frustration boils in me and I whirl around to her glaring,"Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?" I demand.

She looks at me a firm determination in her voice as she says, "Because I want to remember what you say, right now."

I look the girl in the eye, "Oh for the love of- I was a coward, I was was I wouldn't kill a dragon." I exclaim ylirgna.

Astrid smirks,"You said 'wouldn't' that time."She points out. I snap the build up from the whole day finally losing my tied tongue.

"Okay! Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I am the first person who wouldn't kill a dragon!" I turn away from her shocked face staring at the ocean lapping against the shore lazily.

"First to ride one though," Isha says, I lift up my head at her words.

"So..?" Astrid asks. I turn around to her.

"I wouldn't kill him, because he look as frightened as I was." I say quietly, I lift up my head. "I looked at him, and I saw myself." I say.

Astrid lets out a breath and is quiet for a second, "I bet he's really frightened now." She says softly before turning to look back at me, "So what are you going to do about it?" She asks.

"Eh, probably something stupid." I say dryly and Astrid smiles softly.

"Uh bro, your the _master_ at stupid, that much is clear." Isha says and nudges my arm playfully. I roll my eyes but nudge her back.

"Good, but you've already done that." Astrid says and an idea pops into my head as I look at her and my twin.

"Then something crazy." I say starting to turn around.

"That's more like it." Astrid agrees grinning. With that I take off down the dock, my sister and Astrid echoing me.

 **A/N: Hello! I'm just gonna post the last two chapters eight now. So yay! :)**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup POV:

I glance briefly at the arena before staring at Isha. She has a shield but nothing else. I had changed into my flight vest, not bothering for a weapon. I turn as I hear footsteps.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I would definitely go with the Gronckle." Fishlegs says a stormy look on his face. Astrid steps into the arena after them, axe strapped to her back and gives me a half smile. Adevn next to her, long swords on sheaths attached to his back. By my request Astrid had gathered all the other teens.

Tuffnut pushes his way to the front and stalks up to me grinning "You we're wise to seek help from the world's most dangerous weapon. It's me." Tuffnut says, gesturing to himself.

"The worlds best swordsman would be more helpful against a dragon." Adevn says pushing Tuffnut away.

"Yeah, so would a brain." Isha mutters.

Snotlout shoves him away and nods happily, "I love this plan!" Snotlout says enthusiastically. I look at him in confusion.

"I didn't-" I start, I but stop when Ruffnut leans in close to me.

"You're crazy." She says then whispers, "I like that." Astrid pulls her away from the horn on her helmet and I give her a grateful look.

"So what is the plan?" She asks. I grin and look at Ruff and Tuff who are lying on the ground and then up at Astrid again, grinning widely.

...

I back up slowly hand outstretched, the Corrosive Wing follows me out slowly her hot breath tickling my skin. I slow to a stop and grab Isha's palm. She tenses body going rigid.

"Relax, It's going to be fine." I assure and replace her hand with mine. Isha's hand reaches out and he touches the Corrosive Wing's snout.

"Hey girl." Isha whispers patting the side of the dragon's face. "Emerald. Her name is Emerald." Isha says and looks back at me with a smile.

I walk away and reach into a crate pulling out a rope.

"Okay." I say turning around and throw a rope to Snotlout who catches it,"I'm gonna have to say, wing it." I explain and they all share a look.

"Wing it. Well its a Hiccup plan." Isha mutters to Astrid who smirks. I shoot them both a glare.

"Um I hate to be Norbert the Negative, but..I really don't think that's going to work." Fishlegs says and Astrid whacks him on the arm. I bite on my lip agreeing with him but not voicing it.

"It will." She assures and looks over at me,"Lets go get your dragon.

...

When we reach Dragon Island several hours later, the huge dragon is already out, the boats in flames and everyone running for their lives.

"There's your dad!" Astrid shouts and points down at the island where Gobber and dad are trying to catch the giant dragons attention.

Isha looks back at us both sharing an internal debate with our eyes before she gives a nod _. 'Find Toothless first?_ ' Isha asks.

 _'Is that even a question?'_

 _'Right.'_

"Fire at the head!" Isha commands. The other teend do as Isha requests and there is a blast as their dragons fire makes contact with the head.

"Ha Ha!" Adeven shouts and Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare roars with laughter, clearly enjoying firing back at the beast.

"Ruff, Tuff watch your backs! Fishlegs move!" I yell, the boy and his Gronckle jump fly up and we glide out of range and in the sight line of dad and Gobber who are small figures on the island.

"Look! We're on dragons!" Ruffnut yells.

"Yeah! All of us are on dragons!" Tuffnut says.

"I just said that you idiot!" Ruffnut yells.

I ignore the twins and look at Fishlegs, "Fishlegs break it down!" I yell and shift Emerald.

Fishlegs stares at the giant dragon his eyes squinted, "Okay, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crashing, stay away from both. Small eyes large nostrils, on relies on hearing and smell." He concludes. Making a mental note to stay away from the tail I nod.

"Okay, 'lout 'legs, hang in it's blind spot, make some noise, keep in confused." I tell them both boys nod and take off in that direction. I look at the twins, "Ruff, Tuff, Adevn see it if has a shot limit." I say they give me confused looks, I sigh, "Make it mad." I explain. Isha snorts at this and the Ruffnut grins.

"That's my specialty." She promises.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating." Tuffnut says and flips upside down making annoying noises.

"Focus guys! For once!" Adevn yells from his Deadly Nadder.

"Astrid, go help Fishlegs and Snotlout!" Isna yells and the Hofferson nods turning her Nadder to assist them.

"Don't worry, we got this." Snotlout yells.

"You bet we do." Adevn yells and I let out a breath through my nose before scanning down at the burning ships.

I turn my attention to the boats, looking for my dragon. The thick smoke rising from the boats obscuring my vision. I stare at it harder and then I see the speck of black of Toothless, "There!" I cry and let out a breath of relief.

"I see him." Isha confirms and I stand slowly on Emerald's back. I leap from the Corrosive Wing's back before we're even twenty feet above Toothless. I land rolling and stop in front of Toothless.

His eyes widen with surprise and I turn looking at my sister, "Go help the others!" I command. She nods and pulls Emerald up and away from the burning boat.

I turn back to Toothless and rip the mussel from his mouth.

 _'Thanks for coming for me.'_ He mutters.

"Like I would leave you!" Toothless looks at me and then the fire behind me. I try to ignore the fire as best I can as I grab a metal pole from the mast of the ground and shove it into the wood.

"Oh come on break!" I beg the wood. It starts to creak from the pressure I'm putting on it. A shadow looms over the boat and I whirl around in shock and see the huge foot of the dragon slam down on the deck.

The boat snaps down the middle and me and Toothless are tossed into the water. I land in it with a splash and I turn around swim to Toothless. The heavy chains on him are making him sink like an anchor. I reach him and put my hands out reaching for the chain again, I grasp it and tug at it several time in desperation. My lungs scream, the arrow wound not doing be wonders, my breath slips out like I had been kicked.

I am drowning.

Water rushes into where air used to be and I close my eyes and my hand lets go of the chain. A force grabs my back and drags me to the surface.

I'm placed on the rocky beach and I snap my eyes open and cough up water as I see dad jump back into the water. I cough again and take in a deep breath before I stand and wait.

A few seconds later with an explosion of sea water Toothless bursts out of the water and sets dad down before he lands on the rock shaking of water. He turns to me _'Come on!'_

I grin and push my wet hair away from my face and rush up to him, "You got it, bud." I say. I jump onto his back and strap connect the straps hanging from my belt to Toothless' saddle and I see dad move from the corner of my eye. I don't look up at him but lift my head high to look at the monster dragon as she smashes another catapult

A hand grabs my own and I flinch, I look at see that dad has it "Hiccup, I'm sorry….For, for everything." He says his eyes wide.

I shrug, "Yeah, me too."

"You don't have to go up there." He says, nearly begging.

I smile, "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." I say, we exchange smiles.

He grows serious again, "I'm proud to call you my son." He says. My eyes widen and he releases my hand.

"Thanks, dad." I say.

Toothless jumps into the air flying around for a second drying off. A wet dragon head can't light it's fire.

"He's up!" Astrid yells.

"Get Snotlout out of there." Isha commands. I glance and see Snotlout on top of the head, the twins argue, before Snotlout jumps onto the Zipplebacks neck and the twins rush off.

"I can believe that worked!" Tuffnut shouts.

Astrid and her Nadder fly by the mouth, the dragon takes a deep inhale and Astrid and the Nadder are start to get dragged back. Toothless races at them and a whistling noise echoes in the air. Toothless fires a blast and it smashes into the large dragon's head and the Nadder's flight faltures as Astrid is tossed from the saddle.

She screams as she falls through the air and Toothless picks up speed, he reaches Astrid's falling body and I look down at the wings but can't see her,"Did you get her?" I ask. Toothless ducks his head down. Giving a affirmative growl.

I give a sigh of relief and Toothless sets Astrid down. Astrid, slightly breathless says, "Go."

We circle around the Vikings and I look at the huge dragon. I look at it in shock, "That thing has wings!" I realize I pat Toothless on the side of the head."Okay, let's see if she can use them."

"Care for any assistance?" Isha asks Emerald diving in next to us. I shoot her a half smile.

"If you want to offer it." I say and she smirks patting Currents side. Toothless turns and we plummet, Emerald and Toothless building up blasts. Wind blows in my ears and the now familiar whistle of his plasma blast is heard. Toothless and Emerald fire and the entire dragon tips over from the powerful blasts.

There is a moment where she just lays on the ground before the dragon lifts up a huge tattered and torn wing. She slowly gains air I grip the handles tighter,"Well she can fly." I say slightly wondering if that's a good thing.

"Noted." Isha shouts at me.

"Head for the sea stacks!" I command her. Isha pats Emerald and both the Night Fury and Corrosive Wing dive into a valley of sea stacks. I look back at the huge dragon. She snaps at us, but cannot reach us. She give a frustrated roar before it starts breaking through the sea stacks in hot pursuit.

I look around us and see the thick black heavy snow clouds. _'Head for the clouds, Emerald should blend in.'_ I say mentally to Isha.

Toothless lifts up his head and I grin and click the tail fin, "Okay Toothless, time to disappear." I say and Toothless takes in a sharp steep climb into the clouds. "Come on, bud!" I shout.

 _'Disappear we shall_.' Toothless assures. We soar up and I hear the sound of the gas and spark and I pull Toothless to the side,"Here it comes!" I warn. The fire shoots past us and we soar up higher into the sky.

Emerald and Isha are next to us and Isha's eyes are wide but she locks her gaze with mine.

Toothless disappears instantly in the blackness of the of the clouds. The huge dragon gives roars of confusion and frustration.

"Aim for the wings." I say softly to Toothless and Isha.

'Got it.' Toothless says, lowering his ears in determination. If he blast on the wings and go in for a dive it will make her wings unstable and they'll rip apart. And then problem solved.

Toothless builds up a plasma blast, and fires it at the left wing and then he dives back into the clouds.

Emerald dives onto the other side and fires a just at the right wing disappearing into the clouds just as easily. Toothless disappears as quickly as he had appeared and we continue this pattern until Toothless has one shot left. I'm pretty sure Emerald is out.

 _'Emerald's out, Hiccup!'_ Isha shouts and I release a breath.

 _'Go to land, now! We'll be there in a second.'_ I say _._

 _'Be safe, Hiccup.'_ Isha says.

I grip the handle tighter as I hear the big dragons furious roar.

A huge fireball spreads through the clouds and I look back at it in horror, "Watch out!" I yell. Toothless pulls away but his tail llits licked by the flame. The prosthetic lights aflame, burning merrily. I look back at it and let out a breath through my nose. "Okay, times up." I say and watch the flame as it eats the tail for a second before I look forward.

"Let's see if this works." I say and Toothless turns around nodding his head in agreement and we race to the dragon, "Is that the best you can do?!" I taunt.

Toothless roars and we fly by it's face just to be irritating. The dragon reaches up but cant snatch us from the air. Toothless dive and I can hear the older dragons wings flap powerfully. I click the tail and glance back and see more than half of it is burned.

"We're good, just a little bit longer." I assure and pat Toothless's head he nods looking down at the ground eyes narrowing with determination  
The dragon takes an inhale and I close my eyes, focusing on sound to hear the gas building. "Hold Toothless, NOW!" I yell. Toothless flips around and fires a blast into the dragon's mouth. It lights on fire and the all six eyes widen with shock.

She snaps open her wings but the wind rips the weakened wings from Toothless's blast and they tear open. Toothless dives into one of the holes and we reach the back of the dragon.

The older dragon smashes into the ground and a huge fireball erupts around us. Toothless and I start to navigate through the tall spikes much like we had the sea stacks until there was a horrible snapping noise. I snap my head around and see as the prosthetic tail flies off into the fire. "No," I breathe. I whip my head around and see the huge tail in front of us, my eyes widen as Toothless crashes into the tail.

I'm thrown from the saddle and pure terror races through me as I fall backwards, falling to a red death. I stare up at Toothless. Toothless flips around, eyes widening as he sees me.

 _'Hiccup!' Toothless_ bites into my back I lose consciousness as the fire swallows me whole.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The smoke is thick heavy and I can hardly breathe. But I have to find Hiccup. I stumble through the thick crowd of people trying to find my brother. He had to be alive! Has to!

I manage to shove my way to the front and take in a sharp breath of horror. Dad sits kneeling on the ground in front of Toothless. Oh Hiccup I will murder your ghost if you're dead.

"Oh son. I'm so, sorry." Dad whispers and I cover my hands with my mouth trying to keep back heavy tears. Hiccup is gone for real this time.

Toothless moans softly and his eyes open blinking softly. He makes brief eye contact with me, one ear twitching before he slowly lifts up his wings. A small patch of auburn hair is all it takes before I practically fly forward as dad rips Hiccup from Toothless putting his head to my twins heart.

"He's alive! Oh you brought him back alive!" Dad shouts and I let out a small laugh, looking down at my brothers unconscious form.

"Well you know, most of 'im." Gobber says. I snap my gaze down looking at Hiccups foot and nearly throw up. There is nothing a little past his left knee. Nothing.

He'll be okay. I assure myself. He always is in the end.

...

I take in a slow breath. In and out. The air is wonderful and I slowly very slowly became aware of noises around me. Curiosity feeling me I slowly open my heavy eyelids. Toothless's face was next to mine and I smile softly at him, "Hey, Toothless," I whisper my voice hoarse.

 _'You're awake! Awake awake!'_ He shouts happily.

Toothless's eyes widen and keeps pushing at me, I give a tired smile and Toothless shoves at me."I'm happy to see you to." I assure.

Toothless purrs and shoves his face into mine, his paw smashes onto my stomach and I shoot up clutching my stomach giving a pained yelp.

Something else yelps and I look down at the floor where Isha in wolf form I getting to her feet. She glares at me before hopping on the bed again and stretching across my feet.

I stare up at the room, of my house. I blink several times and stare at the familiar walls "What the…?" I say and look at Toothless whose eyes we're wide and excited as he shakes back and forth with lots of energy

"I'm in my house?" I question. My eyes widen and I look at Toothless, "You're in my house!" I say in near hysteric.

"Isha! Why is he in the house?" I demand. She just growls curling up tighter, like a cat. Toothless jumps onto the rafters, "Does our dad know you're here!?" I demand and he grins and I watch him with tired eyes, "Toothless!" I groan he looks down at me in between his feet.

"Oh come on!" I moan as I lift up the blanket and freeze.

I stare at the my feet. The missing half of my left leg, everything a little past my knee is...gone. I hold the blanket in my hand shock seeping through me. I drop the blanket and slowly lower my right leg down and then the peg leg. Toothless jumps down and sniffs the leg and looks up at me.

Isha watches me and rubs my arm softly her silver fur soft and fluffy. _'I'm sorry.'_ Toothless says.

I look into his big green eyes, take in a deep breath, then slowly I grab the edge of the bed and stand.

I lean heavily on my right leg and pain shoots through the left leg as little pressure is put on it. I take in another deep breath and then I take a small step forward, the pain is incredible, I trip forward and prepare myself to smack into the ground, but I land on Toothless's neck instead. He pushes me up and I lean against him. "Thanks, bud." I whisper to him.

Isha growls before with one quick swift movement she leaps onto Toothless's back. Toothless seems accustomed to this and carries on, forcing me to transfer most of my weight to him. I lean against him heavily pain shooting through my peg leg.

Using him as a crutch we slowly make our way to the door. Toothless's tail sweeps around us and I stare at it for a second, my left tailfin and left leg was missing. I look at Toothless, both of us realizing the same thing at the same time: Now we match. I look back at the door and slowly reach out a hand and pull open the door.

A Monstrous Nightmare flew by so fast I gasp and slam the door shut, I look back at Toothless, "Stay here." I command to both my sister and dragon.

 _'He's really in for it.'_ Isha mutters.

 _'oh yeah.'_ Toothless agrees. Toothless grins, giving a gummy smile. I glance at him with a look of confusion before pulling open the door again and stumbling out.

I step into the sunlight and stare at Berk in complete and utter shock. Dragons. They are everywhere and no one was trying to kill them they we're just being friends. Dad comes up the steps to me and I look at him in shock, "I knew it. I'm dead."

He laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder, "No, but you gave it your best shot." He promises, I flinch slightly from his touch and he pulls away grinning, "So, what do you think?" He asks. I look at her, slightly wondering if I am still asleep, and will wake up on the giant Dragon Island soon.

Heads jerk up from the village and they race up toward us, "Oh, look it's Hiccup!" They shout and for once actually sound happy. I look at dad in shock, he smiles and ruffles my hair and I don't comment at it sort of liking his touch after being deprived of it for fifteen years, "Looks like all we needed was just a little bit more of...this." He says.

I follow his hands, "You just gestured to all of me." I say completely shocked. Gobber breaks through the crowd.

"Well most of you, that piece is my handy work, with a little Hiccup-flare do you think it'll do?" Gobber asks and I stare down at the prosthetic.

"I might make a few tweaks." I say and laughter ripples through the crowd.

A sudden punch tosses me backwards. I grab my arm whirling around and see Astrid."That's for scaring me." She says. I let out a breath of disbelief.

"What!? Is it always going to be this way because-" I start angrily and Astrid grabs the front of me and drags me forward kissing me on the lips. She pulls away grinning widely and I finish blinking away the blissful daze, "- I could get used to it."

She grins. Gobber hands me a saddle and tail fin, breaking me from my gaze. I take them from his arms and he smiles at me."Welcome home." He says. I grin and there are some shocked gasps, and a cry of: "Night Fury! Get down!" Toothless jumps on my uncle, Spitelout, Isha behind him in her human form a wide smile on her face. Toothless walks over to me. Astrid laughs and I smile and the dragon.

I smirk leaning against the tailfin as Isha laughs.I limp over to Toothless and I grin, "Ready for a flight?" I ask, Toothless nods eagerly.

 _'I was born ready.'_ He says.

I lift up the saddle and with the help of Astrid and Isha manage to get the tail fin in working order. I swing onto his back and click my peg leg into place on the new stirrup made for the prosthetic.

Astrid swings onto her Deadly Nadder I smile at her before I open the tail fin with the stirrup and Toothless jumps into the air, Astrid and her Nadder chasing after us. Isha and Emerald leap up next to us, Emerald firing several blasts as she shows off. I smile and Toothless dives underneath a bridge.

"Keep up!" Isha shouts as Emerald dives ahead of us. I laugh clicking back the tailfin and we shoot up past Astrid, and Fishlegs. I grin as Toothless picks up speed, laughing at Isha's shocked face as he zooms past her. Isha's safe, and even though she hates it, her wolf blood is her, and I wouldn't trade my family for anything.

 **A/N: YAY! THANK YOU FOR READING! :) AND FOR THE REVIEWS! You're awsome**!


End file.
